Libertarian Party of Georgia
The Libertarian Party of Georgia is a state affiliate of the United States Libertarian Party. Executive committee 2008 candidates In 2008 Allen Buckley ran for US Senator receiving 128,002 votes for 3.4% of the vote. 2007 candidates In 2007 Jim Sendelbach ran in Georgia's 10th congressional district special election. Sendelbach received 710 votes for 1.31% of the vote and an eighth place finish. 2006 candidates * Garrett Hayes – Governor * Allen Buckley – Lt. Governor * Kevin Madsen – Secretary of State * David Chastain – State School Superintendent * Jack Cashin – Commissioner of Agriculture * Paul MacGregor – Public Service Commission (District 3) * Kevin Cherry – Public Service Commission (District 5) * Jim Sendelbach – GA Senate District 43 * John Monds – Grady County School Board (District 2) Currently elected officials Currently elected officials are:http://www.lpgeorgia.com/candidates.php?PHPSESSID=f50bd35012c6e2797af487ec77892de3 * Karen Richardson – John's Creek City Council * Freddie Odom – Bluffton City Council * Brett Bittner – Cobb County School Board Previously elected officials * Jeff Edgens – Irwinton City Council * Ben Brandon – Dade County Executive * Bruce E. VanBuren – Avondale Estates Mayor Pro-Tem, Avondale Estates City Commission * Jerry Meyer – Hoschton City Council * Dewayne Methaney – Auburn City Commission * Mike Hanson – Brooks Town Council * Jim Lenahan – Suwanee Planning and Zoning Commission Operations Director: Brett C. Bittner Legislative Director: Jason Pye Political Director: Doug Craig New Media Director: David Staples At-Large: Chrisine Austin, David Shock, Amanda Blackburn, Kevin Cherry District 1: John Monds District 2: David Corr District 2: Jason McCart District 2: Bill Raser District 3: Chris Barber District 3: Daniel Bryant District 3: Chad Colopy District 3: Jay Whitney District 4: Brandon Lee District 5: James Bell District 5: Matt Godown, Ziad Minkara, Mike Wilson Past Officers, Committee Members, and Other Contacts Jack Aiken, chair, vice chair Christine Austin, membership director Nelson Barnhouse, representative (district 7) Dawn Beene, fundraising director Aleq Boyle, representative (district 10) Philip Bradley, fundraising director, representative (district 5) Frederick N. Brier, publications director David Brookshire, affiliate development director, representative (district 4) Pat Brookshire, publications director Jason Butler, political director, representative district 6) Tracee Carlisle, representative (district 5) Michael Cartwright, chair, vice chair David Center, representative (districts 11 and 12) Tom Chernetsky, membership director, representative (at large) Kevin Cherry, representative (district 8) Chad Colopy, representative (at large) David Corr, representative (district 3) Bill Costa, legislation director Doug Craig, membership director Chris Crawford, representative (district 7) Kathy Daugherty, treasurer Rick Day, legislation director Dave Dellinger, press secretary Dave Depriest, representative (district 6) Chad Elwartowski, representative (district 9) Chris Farris, representative (district 7) Dr. Helmut Forren, chair, vice chair, representative (at large) Tom Freese, publications director Denise Frix, representative (district 4) Herbie Galloway, representative (district 8) Jason Gibson, representative (district 11) Garrett Michael Hayes, vice chair Brian Hedrick, representative (districts 7 and 9) Guy H. Hardigree, representative (district 5) Lee Hunt, representative (district 3) Thomas Johnson, affiliate development director, representative (at large) Doyle Jones, secretary, representative (district 4) Todd King, representative (district 13) David M. Kornbluh, representative (district 6) Lynn Krogseng, volunteer coordinator Paul MacGregor, political director Michael Mealling, representative (district 11) Lance Mortenson, vice chair, representative (district 6) Mark Mosley, chair, executive director Chris Parker, representative (district 11) Wayne Parker, treasurer, secretary Ginny Peary, representative (district 5) Tom Peary, secretary Mike Powers, press secretary Jason Pye, chair, at-large representative Randy Reynolds ("Big Randy for little government"), representative (districts 10 and 11) Tim Saari, representative (district 10) Ben Scherrey, representative (district 6) Don Schiff, campus outreach director Ted Skirvin, representative (district 11) Mark Solomon, representative (district 5) Trevor Southerland, affiliate development director Bill Tepper, treasurer, representative (at large) Tony Trauring, representative (district 4) John Turcotte, representative (district 6) Scott Turner, representative (district 7) Bob Wamsley, representative (district 4) Barry Wearne, representative (district 13) Brett Wilcox, representative (district 5) Dick Withington, representative (at large) Russell Young, representative (district 6) Former Employees Trevor Southerland, Glenn Tatum and Mark Mosley have served in the position of Executive Director of the Libertarian Party of Georgia. Elections See: Libertarian Party of Georgia Historical Election Results See also * * Sharon Harris * Garrett Hayes * Allen Buckley * Jim Sendelbach * John Monds References External links * Libertarian Party of Georgia website. * Libertarian Party of Georgia on Facebook. Georgia Category:Politics of Georgia (U.S. state)